


【起次方水仙】未宣泄于口的秘密

by RealLULU



Category: Spanking - Fandom, allby, 白宇 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLULU/pseuds/RealLULU
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“我是不是说过这个灵物是个恶灵？！”

“……”

“我是不是说过叫你少和他来往？！”

“……”

“我是不是说过无论如何要跟我汇报？！”

“……”

“你有做到吗？！”

白起的怒气值越飙越高，房间里他的质问声一句高过一句，如同惊雷一样炸开在黑起的头顶。黑起就窝在沙发里，敛气屏息，不发一言。

白起见他以退为进，索性闭嘴不说话，更是气得脑壳疼。

这段时日里，黑起与另一灵物往来甚多，他不是没有察觉。这一灵物开了一家蛋糕店，本人长相俊美，又惯会哄人，黑起和他在一起经常是笑得乐不可支，话语间也常常聊起他是个好人。白起心里不快，但出于尊重伴侣的个人交往，并未多加干涉。只是无意中他得知此灵物执念颇深，已坠入恶灵边缘，因此多次提醒黑起要注意，避免惹祸上身。哪里料到，黑起依旧日日去他那家小蛋糕店里，今日若不是白起与黑起意念相通，感受到危机，只怕黑起就要丧命在那里了。

把人带回来，白起越想越气，拍着桌子骂了许久。平日里轻易不动怒的人发起火来，连黑起都不敢再嬉皮笑脸。

白起看他一副逆来顺受，敌进我退的架势，心都寒了，站起来，冷冷地说：“如果你爱上他，我不强留。”

黑起震惊，猛地抬头去寻白起的双眼。

白起的眼神里有心碎，有愤怒，更有嫌恶。

自从俩人在一起之后，白起心里一直觉得自己愧欠黑起许多，从来都是百依百顺地哄着宠着，从未再有这般冰冻的眼神看他。黑起一时间抖了三抖，仿佛又回到那两千年里暗黑不见天日的日子里。

白起看他一眼，便不再纠缠，抬腿就走。如果这是黑起想要的，他可以给。

谁料下一秒，被一个温暖的身子紧紧抱住了。

黑起把脸埋在他的后脖里，哽咽着说：“你，你不要我了？”

白起被他一说，心痛得如刀割一般，嘴唇微微颤抖。

黑起见他不回答，又难受又委屈，眼泪一下子涌出眼眶：“你别走。”

白起心里烦躁，气黑起不肯和自己坦诚相待，怕和他多待自己又要心软，身子用劲把自己从黑起手臂挣脱出来，头也不回地往外走。

“白起！”

黑起在他背后喊他。

黑起的声音太可怜，白起脚步一顿。

“我，我错了，”黑起眼泪掉个不停，一想到即将失去白起的痛苦，他什么都顾不上了，咬牙说，“你生气，你打我吧！”

白起皱眉，回过头，黑起就站在那里愣愣地看着他，整个人跟傻了似的。

白起等了会儿，看他迟迟没有动作，心里也疼得难受，吼道：“这就是你的态度？”

黑起瑟缩了一下，意识到白起是真的愿意打他，心里又高兴，却又莫名委屈得想哭，当下不敢再过迟疑，哆哆嗦嗦地去解扣子。

等黑起脱了裤子趴在沙发扶手上的时候，白起已经幻化出一根小指粗细的藤条，握在手中。没等黑起做好心理准备，只听到破风声起，藤条狠狠抽在身后的两瓣白色臀肉上，沉沉的打在肉上的闷响声，破开一道白痕，瞬间细小的血点肿起，变红变紫。

事情发生得太过突然，黑起眼前一黑，大喊了出来。

这声叫喊让白起被愤怒烧昏了的头脑蓦地清醒了一下。他看着已经高高肿起的一道淤紫鞭痕，突然意识到自己做了什么，握着藤条的手都在微微颤抖。

黑起拼命抽气，努力压抑着自己痛苦的哭泣声，脑袋一片混沌。从未被打过的他不知道原来挨打这么痛，痛得恨不得立刻在地上打几个滚，好好大哭一场。但是潜意识里他知道他不能，白起还在生气，他必须作出补偿。

冷静了片刻，白起甚觉暴力发泄不应该是这次体罚的目的，既然要给黑起一个教训，就该罚得明明白白。

白起稳了声音，问：“告诉我，这次为什么打你？”

“……”黑起一听白起冷酷的声音，刚刚缓和的情绪立刻崩溃，眼泪成倍地涌出来，话都说不清楚。

白起耐着性子等他，看他哭得实在可怜，忍不住走过去轻轻拍他的背。

温热的手抚在背脊上，黑起觉得心里酸涩又安心，扭过头，泪眼汪汪地看白起。

白起的脸色还是阴沉的，黑起也就不敢造次，抽噎着顺着他之前的问话答道：“我太大意，不顾自己的安危。”

“还有呢？”

黑起咬着嘴唇，可怜巴巴地看着白起。他们彼此心里都明白，白起也就不舍得再逼问他，放柔了声音又问：“你爱上他了吗？”

黑起一听这话，眼泪刷刷地掉，来不及去抹眼泪，伸出手去拉白起的衣角：“我，我怎么会……打死我也不会喜欢别人。你别这么说。”

白起被他哭得心都要塌了，靠近去替他擦掉眼泪。

黑起急切地凑过去，说：“亲亲我。”

白起摇摇头，说：“打完再亲，好吗？”

黑起嘴巴一扁，眼泪跟不要钱似的涌出来，嘴上却哑着声说：“好。”

白起站回原位，回复冷静的状态，说：“二十下，算是个教训，打完这件事就算过去了。”

黑起咬着牙点点头。

在空气中晾了许久的臀肉凉凉的，上面还横亘着一条淤紫的鞭痕。白起看着心里揪着疼，刚才心里带着气，下手失了分寸，决计不能再这样在气头上打人。

“刚才打了一下，剩下的自己数着。”

“好。”

虽然心疼，但既然要打，白起就不会轻易放水。下一记藤条落在第一记的下方。这回收了力道，但是藤条威力十足，“啪”，又是一道红色棱子夸张地肿起。黑起痛得猛地绷紧身子，把头埋进沙发里，眼泪流个不止。

他大口喘着气，嘶嘶哈哈地忍了又忍，才勉强报出一个“二”。

白起待他缓过来，刷刷刷连抽三下，全部打在臀峰。一道道深红色鞭痕很快出现在黑起白皙的臀肉上，格外扎眼。藤条的痛楚非常锐利可怕，接二连三的抽下来，让人连躲都没有力气。黑起疼得气都喘不过来，挣扎着不停蹬着地面，上半身想躲，下半身又强迫自己留在原地。

白起看着他哭得上气不接下气，眼泪把衣服袖子全打湿了，也不再苛责他没有报数，按照自己的节奏放缓了一藤条一藤条地抽上去。

藤条打人实在太疼，抽上去仿佛要割开肌肉组织，每一下都疼得人失去理智，丧失意识。黑起被打得头晕眼花，哭得几近窒息，趴在沙发扶手上浑身都是汗，跟水里捞起来似的。他已经不知道自己在说什么胡话，偏偏白起听得清清楚楚，他哽咽着，抽泣着，一遍遍在说“白起别打了”、“白起我好疼”、“白起我错了”……

十下结结实实的藤条过后，黑起原本白嫩细腻的双臀已然肿起一片深红，抽得重的地方隐有淤青，第一下落鞭处因为后续责打交叠，更是微微破皮，渗出血丝。

白起看着自己亲手打出来的伤，实在下不去手。

这时候，黑起从双臂中晃晃悠悠地抬起头，小脸煞白地看着白起，脸上都是泪痕，双眼失神地问了句：“白起，打完了吗？”

白起再也克制不住，心疼的眼泪一下子涌上来，又强迫自己收了泪水。他把藤条往地上一扔，稳着步子走过去，将黑起打横抱起，说：“嗯，打完了。”

黑起在他怀里，小鹿一样可怜巴巴地看着他，一听到打完了，紧绷的神经瞬间松弛下来，搂着白起的脖子“哇”地嚎啕大哭起来，抽噎啊颤抖啊流泪啊，哭得跟找到失散多年的亲人似的。

白起又心疼又觉得好笑，不停地亲他头发，安抚着说：“好了好了，不哭了，不打了。”

把人抱回卧室，黑起总算收了眼泪，趴在床上发愣。

一直活蹦乱跳生龙活虎的小恶魔，难得这么安静，白起忍不住问：“疼吗？”

黑起愣愣地看他，下意识否认：“不，不疼。”偏偏一颗未擦掉的眼珠从眼眶里“啪嗒”落下来，打在床单上。

白起心中怜惜不止，弯下腰亲亲他冰凉的脸，从卧室里绞了块热毛巾，替他把脸上的泪迹擦干净，又替他擦拭了汗淋淋的身子，换了身干净舒爽的睡衣，最后从药箱里拿出化瘀止疼的药，轻轻替他抹上。

黑起咬着被子，忍着疼上完了药，问白起：“你还生气吗？”

白起手上拿着伤药，对上黑起一双真挚诚恳的眼睛，顿觉自己竟然怀疑黑起喜欢别人，实在是因爱生乱，不由得有些歉疚。想到刚才他在自己怀里哭得跟个孩子似的，叹了口气，说：“明知道是恶灵，还老是往他那里凑，我真不知道你在想什么。”

黑起望着他，支支吾吾说不出话。

白起见他的反应，心下又生困惑，忍不住问：“那你能告诉我，这段时间你为什么经常去找他吗？”

黑起一窒，竟然闭了嘴，不答话。

白起没想到到这个地步，黑起竟然对他还有所保留和隐瞒，一时间不知道要作何反应。偏偏他又无力再对黑起生气，只好沉默着把药放回去，收拾了床铺。虽然心中有气，还是任劳任怨地替小恶魔盖好被子。

白起起身要离开的时候，黑起叫住他，小心翼翼地问：“白起，你，你能亲我一下吗？”

白起顿了顿身子，回过头看他。

黑起看他眼神不善，心下一凉，已经哭得肿肿的眼睛似乎一不小心又要落下泪：“没事了。”

白起被他搞得心里酸涩难忍，快步走过去，亲了亲他的额头：“小恶魔，无论如何，我都爱你。”

黑起被这句话说得几乎控制不住自己的情绪，鼻音浓重地急切地回应道：“我也是。我也爱你。我只爱你。”

白起摇摇头，说：“我不知道。”黑起还要说什么，白起阻止了他，“今天你太累了，有什么事明天再说吧。早点休息。”

“那你呢？”

“早点休息。”白起说着，关灯出门。

黑暗里，黑起用被子把自己裹得紧紧的。身后还火烧火燎地疼着，以为可以得到白起的亲吻和安抚，却没想到忍受了痛苦的责打之后，竟然还是只能一个人孤独地度过无尽黑夜。

他深吸一口气，终于，还是忍不住哭了出来。

客厅里，白起沉默地坐在沙发上，看看地上那根藤条，仰起头，长长地叹了一口气。

夜晚，静谧，无声。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章，小黑养伤
> 
> 关于欺负小黑这件事，最终我还是自割了腿肉
> 
> 不得不说虐小黑真的好爽啊掩面

隔日清晨，黑起在窗外叽叽喳喳的鸟叫声悠悠醒转。

明亮的阳光透过薄薄的窗帘洒在屋内，蛰得他昨晚哭肿了的双眼又麻又疼，想转个身避开，本以为身旁空无一人，蓦地发觉自己竟然窝在白起的怀中。

他下意识往后挣了一下，身后立时阵阵作痛，忍不住“嘶”了一声。

不小的动静惊醒了白起。

白起皱着眉头，却探身摸了摸黑起的额头。试过温度，似乎舒了口气，不发一言地下了床。

黑起这才发现床头摆着的体温计和药片，还有小半杯水。他想问问发生了什么，可头疼得厉害，才要抬起来，又昏沉沉地倒回枕头上。

这一躺似乎又过了许久。

黑起失去了对时间的意识，只知道当他被白起唤醒的时候，窗户外的阳光已经没有那么刺眼了。

白起端来一碗白粥，上面铺了层切得碎碎的小菜。

他拿来抱枕靠在黑起身后，扶着他倚在床头，端起白粥舀了一勺喂到黑起嘴边。

黑起虽然头还有点晕，但精神好多了，忍不住抬起眼偷偷瞟白起。从昨晚到现在，他甚至没有和自己说一句话。虽然这锅粥熬得粘稠软糯，米香扑鼻，可见掌厨人之用心，黑起心里依旧不是个滋味儿。

明明对我这么好，为什么却还是不理人？

黑起小心翼翼地张嘴。米粒煮得烂熟，化在粥里，连温度都控制得暖而不烫，佐以入味的小菜，吃起来非常美味。

黑起就着白起喂食的姿势，一口一口地喝完了这一碗粥。喂完粥，白起又新倒了水，扶着他喂了药，再让他躺回被窝里。

全程白起连一句话都没有和黑起说，甚至连他的名字都不曾喊过。

黑起虽然喝了暖暖的粥，胃里舒服多了，心却始终冰凉冰凉的。缩回被窝里的时候，眼巴巴看着白起收了床头柜上的体温计，想喊他一句，又不知道说什么，两片嘴唇仿佛封了胶。句子在喉头翻滚，到底是没敢开口。像是被主人抛弃的小宠物，只能眼睁睁看着白起消失在自己的视线里，嘴一扁，眼泪又忍不住夺眶而出。

白起收拾了锅碗，心里惦记着黑起，取了药箱走回卧室里。虽然故意冷着小恶魔，但白起心里也不好受。黑起不知道的是，刚才喂饭时他红红的眼眶早就被白起看在眼里，偏偏他还以为自己掩饰得很好。

黑起安安静静地侧躺着，一动不动，似乎又睡着了。白起走过去，轻轻掀开他身上的被子，小心翼翼地褪了裤子，生怕惊醒小黑。

昨天晚上黑起发着烧的时候，白起已经又给敷了一遍药，所以这回看起来肿消下去很多。只是淤紫青红的伤痕依旧张牙舞爪地布满整个臀部，藤条揍过的一道道鞭痕连作一片，看起来就非常疼痛难忍。

虽然也不是第一回看伤，白起的心仍像是被狠狠揪着疼。昨天自己真是气昏了头，竟然这样打他。他手脚麻利地上了药，妥帖地抹在每一处伤痕，只希望黑起睡着的时候可以少受一点罪。

抹完药，白起洗了手，回来在黑起身侧躺下。黑起脑袋埋在枕头里，依旧维持着刚才的姿势。白起忍不住低下头，微不可触地吻了吻黑起的头顶。

乌黑黑的小脑袋忽然动了动，黑起翻了个身，转过来，一双闪着泪花的眼睛就这么直愣愣地瞪着白起。

白起被抓了现行，一时间有些尴尬。但仔细一看，小家伙满脸的泪痕，只怕刚才敷药的时候一直在偷偷流泪。白起被他搞得心软得一塌糊涂，叹了口气，伸手把他抱在怀里：“傻瓜，怎么还在哭啊？”

他的声音一放柔，黑起更受不了，委屈得哭得更凶，把眼泪全蹭在白起的衣服上，嘴硬着说：“哪里哭了？才没有哭！”

“好，没有哭。”白起把他搂得更紧，轻轻拍他背，“感觉怎么样？还难受吗？”

黑起埋在他怀里，摇了摇头，想了想，又抬起头看他：“心里难受。”

白起有意冷他，虽然因为心软，绷不住继续晾着他，可也不打算立刻哄，只点点头，“嗯”了一声。

黑起撒娇没有被回应，知道白起心里只怕还生着气，当下也不敢再多说什么，乖乖地被白起抱着。白起的怀抱很温暖很让人安心，也不知怎么的，迷迷糊糊之中，黑起又陷入梦乡。

到了傍晚时分，白起同样过来喊他起床，给他喂饭吃药。黑起老老实实地吃光了白起端过来的粥，没敢挑食，连胡萝卜也吃得干干净净，甚至还努力对白起笑了笑，虽然挤出来的笑容怕是比哭还难看。

白起对此没有做出回应。黑起心里空落落，他不打算再在睡前求一个吻，因此失望地准备重新钻回被窝。

正在这时，手里还拿着碗勺的白起竟俯下身子，亲在了黑起的嘴唇上。

黑起的嘴唇因为缺水而有点干裂，吻上去磨得白起的唇都略微刺痛。但他伸出舌头，细细地滋润了黑起的唇瓣，俩人又深入地交换了唾液，吻得忘情。

分开的时候，黑起的眼睛里都是欣喜和满足，受宠若惊的快乐仿佛要从眸子里溢出来。白起又心疼又不舍，再次俯身亲了亲他的眼睛：“好好休息，小哭包。别把眼睛哭坏了。”

黑起不好意思地笑了，把脸埋进被子里，只露出一双眼睛。原本患得患失的他现在知道，虽然白起暂时离开，但当深夜醒来，他一定还是会在他怀中。

黑起的伤养了约有半个月，身后才渐渐回复原本白皙细嫩的皮肤。

白起没有说出口，但黑起心里知道他其实非常后悔。

好几次晚上睡觉的时候，白起会突然惊醒抓住他的手，把人吵醒了也不多做解释，只是一遍遍亲吻他。

愧疚的白起不知道的是，他即将面临的，是更加铺天盖地的后悔。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然设定是白黑，但是感情上很难说谁一定是占据上方
> 
> 我喜欢白起和黑起互相包容，彼此呵护的状态，他们才是最适合对方的唯一！

虽然黑起在拥有自己的肉身之后，经过白起一番运作，也算是个有身份的社会人，但由于白起“颇有些积蓄”，基本上黑起就过着“社会闲杂人等”的日子，衣来伸手饭来张口，每天懒洋洋睡到自然醒。

白起心疼他空有共享的记忆，到底没有真实体验过这个人世间，空下来也常拉着他去外面转悠。

自从购入一家大型游乐场，黑起天天在里面乐不思蜀，不玩到点舍不得回来。但即便玩得再凶，每天黑起总要回家和白起一起吃晚饭。后来白起就养成了晚饭等不到人先不做的习惯，免得菜放凉了。

养伤这段日子，黑起每天闷在家里，闲得发慌。虽然白起特意给他买了游戏机，但又怕他打多了眼睛难受，拘着他也不给多玩。

于是白起经常会看书看到一半，一抬头，就看到小恶魔百无聊赖地趴在沙发上发呆，整个人都放空着。

再后来，白起索性让黑起趴在自己身上，边给他读书听，听得黑起头晕眼花，才刚睡醒又要犯困。

小黑白天睡太多，晚上就睡不着，白起被吵得连续两晚没睡，这才作罢。

这一日，床头的时针刚过九，白起又被旁边的小恶魔闹醒了。

他睁开迷蒙的双眼，就看到黑起坐在床边的背影，已经在忙不迭地穿衣服。

昨天睡前，白起特意拉了黑起过来检查身后的伤。白皙的臀肉已经看不出责打的印迹，触手很是软滑细嫩。

白起爱不释手地揉了又揉，许久没做的俩人一发不可收拾，很是折腾了一番。最后黑起被白起压在身下，双手环住他，一边呻吟一边掉泪，进出都是爽痛，感觉整个人被榨干一样，意识都模糊了。

白起没想到昨晚这样做过，今天黑起竟然精神百倍地起那么早。

眼睁睁看着黑起离开卧室，白起长叹一声，又躺回枕头。

过了会儿，卧室门又开了。就听到黑起“啪叽啪叽”拖着拖鞋过来，凑近“啵”地亲了口白起的嘴唇，听起来兴高采烈：“宝贝儿好好休息。早饭在外面。我先走啦！”

白起甚至没来得及问一句“你去哪”，就听到门“砰”地一声甩上了。

活蹦乱跳精力充沛的情人再度重返，白起心底很是开心，闷头睡回笼觉时嘴角都是勾起的。

这一觉睡到十一点多，床头的手机震动不休。

白起伸手去够，才一碰到接听键，就听对面大呼小叫的：“我给你微信你怎么不回？电话也不接！你在干嘛？”

“呃……”

“你不会还在睡吧？！”

“起来了。”白起坐起来，“你那怎么了？”

“没事没事，我好得很。”黑起哈哈一笑，转而神秘地说，“记得看微信啊，我挂了。”

白起皱眉，每次这家伙搞神秘肯定没什么好事情。

他下床穿衣，边刷牙边点开微信，发现黑起给他连打了五六通电话，还发了无数条微信，开头那条赫然是一个地址，还附加了一句“来的时候穿漂亮点儿！”

白起心里纳闷，但既然黑起提出要求，他也乐得随之起舞。

他向来偏爱素净的衣服，简简单单一件毛衣，大衣一披，就出门了。

黑起给的地址是一家外表普普通通的小饭馆。

站在饭馆门口，白起越发困惑。

黑起对食物挑剔程度远在他之上，稍有不如意就“绝食”抗议。和他在一起之后，白起为了哄他开心吃饭，厨艺大涨。更别说有些高级餐馆，吃得不如意了，去过一次再也不肯去第二次。有次某董事长特意安排做东，黑起愣是说他家菜不好吃，不肯去，搞得对方下不来台，很是尴尬。

如今约在这里，难道这其貌不扬的小饭馆，还有什么高级大厨？

踏进店门，就有服务员迎了上来：“请问是白起先生吗？这边有给您预留的包厢座位，请随我来。”

白起被带进安静的包厢里落座，服务员递上菜单，他便接过来扫了几眼，都是些很常见的家常菜。

服务员替他倒了水，见他意欲点菜，插嘴说：“白先生，不好意思，您的菜都已经配好了，马上就上，请您稍等片刻。”

白起一个人坐在包厢里，随意打量着内部装潢，心中越发疑惑。

过了没多久，果然服务员端了菜鱼贯而入。仔细一看，酸辣土豆丝，糖醋排骨，松鼠桂鱼，不用问，显然是黑起点的。

确定了这一点，白起倒不急了，他倒想看看这个小恶魔在玩什么把戏。

最后一位服务员推着小推车进来了。

白起看他一眼，忍不住笑起来。

这位男服务员戴着厨师帽，围着围裙，勒出细细的腰线，眼睛笑眯眯地看着他的客人。

再一看小推车上，装的竟然是一个12寸的双层大蛋糕，上面两个小人一黑一白，显然指代着白起和黑起。

这倒让白起有些惊讶，他完全不知道今天是什么特殊的日子，便向黑起投去征询的目光。

黑起没有多卖关子就揭晓了谜底：“白先生，生日快乐！”

等服务员都走得干净，包厢里只剩下黑起和白起两个人。白起替黑起摘了围裙、厨师帽，心中依旧满是惊讶，问：“今天是我的生日？”

黑起一笑，伸手去捏他脸：“就知道你忘了。小舟抹去你的记忆，你便把什么都忘了。”

白起表情诧异，黑起又说：“万幸有我，我帮你记着。”

他拉着他走到蛋糕前，替他俩都插了一根蜡烛。

白起还杵着，不敢相信黑起竟然记得他们的生日，冷不防被黑起拍了下肩：“愣着做什么？点蜡烛。”

响指一打，屋子里黑漆漆的，只有两朵摇曳的火光。

安静的四周，只听见黑起轻轻的声音在耳边响起：“这是我们一起过的第一个生日。”

“希望以后的很多很多个生日，我们都在一起过。”

白起心中一动，伸出手和黑起十指紧扣：“以后每个生日，我们都会一起过。”

黑起侧头，黑暗中他的眼睛亮晶晶的，满是深情地看着白起。

白起忍不住也看他。

黑起的感情永远都是那么直接，那么纯粹，想什么就说什么，满满地把心都捧到你面前。哪怕伤心了难过了，也不会记仇，只想着怎么对你好。

白起忍不住去亲他，但只浅浅一碰，就被黑起躲开了。

“蜡烛都要烧没了！”他喊着。

切蛋糕的时候，黑起给白起切了好大一块。白起被迫塞了满满一嘴奶油，却吃着甜而不腻，很是清爽的口感。

他不由地赞美几句，看黑起切得专心，又问：“你怎么买这么大一个蛋糕？”

黑起切蛋糕的手一顿，抬起头，有点不自然地笑笑。

“怎么了？”黑起的反应让白起愈发觉得有趣。

“这个蛋糕……”黑起似乎很不好意思，声音都轻了些，“是我自己做的。”

今天的惊喜太多，白起几乎维持不住淡定的形象，“自己做的？”

黑起端着蛋糕，坐到白起身边，点点头。

白起再仔细看这个蛋糕，裱花干净清爽，显然技术娴熟。装饰点缀也非常用心，更不用说黑白起的小人，用黑白巧克力雕的，连白起的雨伞都刻画得十成像。

白起心头涌起一阵感动，他完全没想到，看似玩闹放肆的黑起，在这件事上竟做得这般细腻贴心。

“你什么时候学会做蛋糕的？”白起心里感动，面子上又故意逗黑起，忍不住打趣，“我还以为你只会饭来张口。”

这问题明显问到了点子上，黑起看着他，拿着叉子的手停在半空，欲言又止。

白起正笑着，忽然笑容凝固在脸上，胃里如同沉了一块冰，凉彻心扉。

前些日被他收服的恶灵，开了一家蛋糕店。

白起许久说不出话。

开口，声音却遥远得仿佛不是自己的。

“所以……”问句，也不知希望答案是对或错，“你天天和那个灵物在一起，是为了，做这个蛋糕？”

黑起沉默了几秒钟，突然爆发出一阵笑声。

“哈哈哈哈！你的表情太好笑了！赶快吃吧，本大爷辛辛苦苦做的蛋糕，可别浪费了！”

白起皱着眉头，又勉强自己尝了一口。但这回，竟什么滋味都尝不出来。

他早该想到的。

那段时间每天黑起回来都是乐滋滋的，故意和自己闹，显然是瞒着他想给他一个惊喜，但又不善于保守秘密，所以掩不住的开心。可他却误以为黑起在和别人约会。之前打着担忧黑起危险的名头，狠打了他一顿藤条，但究竟几分出于真正的担忧，几分出于莫名的嫉妒，事后连白起都不敢回头细想。

白起低着头，不发一言。

黑起见他这样，心里很是过意不去，伸手去揉他头发，说：“我为你做蛋糕，是我心甘情愿；你生气，我让你打几下，也是我心甘情愿。你不要这样，今天生日，笑一个！”

偏偏白起沉浸在自己的负罪感中，无法自拔，后悔的情绪几乎把他压垮。

从惊喜到歉疚，短短时间内，白起的心情起伏太大，他甚至不敢抬头看黑起。

黑起无奈了。这家伙一旦钻进牛角尖，谁都拉不出来。

为了缓和气氛，他低下头去看白起，笑着问：“难道是这蛋糕不好吃？”

“把头抬起来，让我看看？太难吃了，眉头都皱起来了？”

白起抬头，脸颊上竟是两行清泪。

黑起叹气，早知道就不该说的。

他把手一摊，有点生气：“我都说了我不在意，你这样，还怎么过生日？”

“小黑，对不起……”

“我不要听！”

“小黑……”

“我说了我不要听！”

“小黑，很抱歉，这件事是我不对……”

“行了行了，你省省吧你。早知道不说了。”

“你应该告诉我……”

“告诉你什么？现在告诉你了，你高兴了？”

“……”

白起沉默。他不知道说什么，他从未这般后悔过。

一直以来，他在黑起面前都是强势的，是黑起需要他，依靠他，他说什么黑起总是无条件顺从。但此时此刻，他突然意识到在感情上，原来他也在依赖着黑起，是他需要黑起爱他，服从他。

黑起叹了口气，说：

“这家店是老王，就是那个灵物开的小饭馆。老王经过你的治疗，已经放下了执念，他托我转告你，这家店就送给你了。本来上次想说的……”

黑起顿了顿，笑起来，又摸摸白起的头发，似乎是想安抚他的情绪，“要说喜欢，只怕他更喜欢你。之前和他认识，也是因为他误把我当作了你，我也正想着要替你准备生日礼物，就逼着他答应了教我做蛋糕。”

“事先没有告诉你，让你担心，让你生气，是我不对。”

他蹲下来，把白起的双手搂在自己掌心里，仰起头看着白起：“你能原谅我吗？”

还需要说什么呢？

下一秒，白起用一个缠绵悱恻的吻，代替了他的回答。

这顿饭虽然不是白起吃过最美味的，却是他吃过记忆最深刻的。

他最心爱的小恶魔叼着糖醋排骨给他讲故事，故意咬着土豆丝吻他，还把蛋糕上的奶油抹在他的鼻尖，逼着他做鬼脸拍照，逗得他哈哈大笑。

他用对白起的爱点燃了小小空间里的所有情绪，把这份深情无限地交在白起的手里。

最后，俩人一起把剩下的蛋糕分给了店里的其他顾客和服务员。以至于很久之后，还偶尔会有人提起一对长相帅气英俊的双胞胎情侣在这里过生日，在所有人的欢呼和恭喜声中甜蜜地亲吻。


End file.
